A Dark Night
by xXDarkTemptationsXx
Summary: On one evening, Yami Marik chose to take advantage of a girl.  This story, a oneshot, describes how he tears her apart from her Family and Friends with his cunning attributes. Enjoy.


**Trifling Abuse**

**Written by AZNgummigurl**

Lifting a small cigarette to his lips, he inhaled the toxic fumes. To him, they tasted nothing more like treasure. Far much more valuable than the golden sands provided from his country of origin.

Lilac eyes scanned his surroundings casually as he withdrew the cigarette from his lips. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the female ahead. This gesture came out discrete, and he knew by far, it would take a lot less effort to get to what he wanted most. To provoke fear and ensure defeat, that was his task at hand.

He pulled his cigarette down a bit, and tapped the end of it lightly. Small gray flakes of ash fell from the tip. Igniting once they made contact with the ground, but then disintegrating into nothing. The smokes unfurled from the ashes and rose into the air. Slowly evaporating like the loss souls and many victims he had come to slaughter so carelessly without a second thought.

He tossed the object aside as if it were nothing more than something he wanted to get rid of, though his eyes remained trained passively on the human. Eyeing her every move, the way her eyes flickered from confusion. But much to his distaste and demise, she continued to deny what she really felt, fear. Her eyes glazed over, emotionless and dull as if all life had been drained from her. She only stared at him in a manner that would only come to fit with one word, _Psycho. _

"Hey there pretty lady, where are you going tonight?"

He growled in his deep voice that resonated, his speech a little slurred as his eyes gave off a slight shimmer in the dark alleyway signaling oncoming danger. It was a warning, but whether she was able to capture it or not, that was up to her decision. But in the state she was in now, it seemed she was almost incapable of reacting to anything else.

Most would mistake it for seduction, and futile as it was, he could only offer a blunt smirk when he noticed the female playing along with his enticement. She drew closer… that was a good sign. But not because of the way he tried to seduce her. To her, he was a divine figure. He was someone who didn't fear, someone who seemed incapable of succumbing to fear, someone who failed to understand what fear meant.

His hand captured her arm, and pulled it into a vice-like grip just as she drew her hand up to touch his lightly, ensuring a connection. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her forearm, hard. It commanded utmost dominance provided from this weak fiend he held, and with it, her cooperation and agreement. He continued to toy around with her as if she were a naïve child. And a naïve child she was. She was unaware to what she had agreed herself to. Unaware of the dangers she had committed herself to doing.

The female narrowed her eyes as it began to loose some of its icy look; perhaps she was unwilling to accept her fate now. She was already beginning to regret the choice she made and the signature she had gave to the Devil himself. Too shame it was…, the little life that still remained flickering within her disappeared as soon as it had come. He continued to watch her like a predator, wetting his lips greedily with a slick tongue. He was only waiting to capture his prey and stall time. To him, she was nothing more than a mere puppet. At first, he would play along with her as much as he pleased, and in the end, he could destroy her as he wished.

Not destroy by means of being direct; he would tear apart her family and friends. Take possession of them just as he had done with her, and turn them against her by nature. Life was cruel, yet he knew this would only prove fun to him. It was, after all, a game to him. His teeth bore into a cruel, mocking smile as he continued to press against the female further, caging her inside as his dark cloak caressed her like the shadows of Hell.

"Let go of me!"

She yelled and began struggling with all her might, tears running down her face in wild uncontrolled streams. Her arms desperately tried to pull away from his grip as she kicked and flailed, she cried for everyone, she pronounced her very soul out for the world to hear. She exposed the naïve child she was, and tried to rid of the dark ice that glazed her heart over like cold winter. But to no avail. Her attempts only spurred him further in his assault, and he yanked her in. Closer, unwilling to let go as he too, was stubborn in nature. He wouldn't let his prey get away so easily, after all, he had just captured it.

Her cries were too icy to penetrate his Heart made of Shadows. They quickly covered and stifled all that had come to be, and as soon as the lid had been twisted over the jar he formed that contained her vital feelings, his stomach felt content as if he had eaten a good meal. A little bit of saliva dribbled down from the corner of his mouth, but that too, dissolved into nothingness.

This human fought well, but her attempts only grew less and less vigorous over the seconds as they passed. He knew the reason too, and that only meant he had the upper hand when dealing with a situation like this. There were many he chose to fascinate himself with and destroy, but when it came to destroying this one. He knew it would be almost too fun to stop destroying. She gave up her life for the sake of trying to prove he was very much real to everyone. She gave up her life trying to prove to everyone that he existed in her very soul.

"Your meat is precious… far rarer than the Nile River's waters… I'd love to taste it and see what flavors it could come with…"

The retort came out faint and husky, his tongue darted out to lick her neck. Tasting the sweet flesh of human and savoring it as if he had never had before. She gave a slight shudder upon feeling such, and tried in her best to pull back and withdraw. Her attempt was feebler than the last. She didn't like this at all, and what was more, she was forced against her will to do what she didn't want to do. Once more, her escape proved futile. His grip only tightened and as his fingernails dug in further, crimson paths of thin-blood trailed down from her wrist. Dampening a small fragment of his arm, yet it only caused him to grow more aroused. His instinct on killing grew ten fold, and he knew now, he would do anything to get what he wanted most.

The female continued to struggle despite the Shadows that continued to penetrate deeper and deeper into her helpless mind. She almost grew insane, but just when she thought all was lost, she had managed to nail him in the one area most wouldn't dare kick. In his carelessness, he had allowed himself to be hurt in such, and his grip upon her immediately lightened. She took this opportunity to flee from her captor as soon as the jar had been broken, falling onto the ground and laying there in scattered shards. Running as fast as she could, she turned her head to look back at the dark figure that lay behind her, groaning in pain. To her surprise, he didn't give chase or mutter curse words. Rather more, stood where he was, rooted on the spot. Clutching that area with a cynical grin that came out demented in nature as the figure rose his head to continue staring at his prey.

"You may continue to flee however much you please… but know this. I will come after you…"

The warning rang loud and clear, and the message it gave bore a deep gash into the human's mind. The message contained hatred, desire, and passion. She knew it was true, she knew he only came when others weren't around. And whenever she wanted him to be around to prove he really existed, he wasn't there. But she knew for certain she couldn't give up now. He could destroy just as many family members as there were without a second thought. However much he planned on destroying, she knew what his true purpose was. He was tearing her apart slowly, breaking her mentality down.

Her worst fears had been confirmed. He had become apart of her overtime without her realizing at first. Taken possession of her thoughts and deluded her with emotions that weren't hers. She grew more distant because of him, and grew to hate people for treating her as if she weren't normal. She wanted so badly to be normal and to be viewed as equals amongst the rest. The desire to become just as normal as everyone else grew over time. But that alone wasn't possible. Without him, she was as weak as ever. Without him, she was strange and empty. Without him, she was _nothing_. She could not stand up for herself and live in a world without fear.

Yet when she _was _with him, her world would collapse further. She knew the path she was going down towards wasn't the best of paths, yet it was who she was. She couldn't deny this any further, and regardless, she needn't cower from it any longer. But in her heart, it bled for those she destroyed. The demon within her laughed and taunted those who had been destroyed by _her very own hands_, but with each victim she held captive and slaughtered, her inner child cried out in pain. She wasn't responsible for doing the things she did; she didn't want to be called 'crazy' for trying to push others away to keep them safe from harm.

She knew they wanted to fight with her, and that they wanted what was best for her. She knew these things very well. But as she looked up towards the vacant ceiling each night, thinking hard about everything, the demon would rise and fall with a sick feeling of murderous acts waiting to be put to action. With each act put into action, they would grow in intensity, become more dangerous than the last. And soon, the final act would surly destroy this girl forever. The story wasn't over just yet, it was only beginning. How long would it be after the demon had been fully destroyed and obliterated? Only she could slaughter it. But how could she slaughter the demon, when all the time, the demon had been within her all along? How could she find it in her heart, to slaughter it when he had given her an identity? She was _him. _As much as she tried to deny what or who she really was, reality came crashing down upon her with each incident.

Running down the vacant road at midnight, her figure continued to run…. Running aimlessly to find truth, yet what really was the truth, had long ago found a route inside her mind. It had been engraved into her mind forever. And try as she might, she could never deny what the truth really was. Try as she might, the truth would always be there. And it did not take long for the girl to stop running, collapse onto the ground, and bury her head in her hands.

She cried for the soul purpose of longing to find someone to accept. She cried for the soul purpose of finding someone who would be able to see the beast within her and help her learn to grow with it. No one would see that beast, they could only feel the pain inflicted by him, but never see him. He would live forever to torment her. She was his puppet, waiting to be destroyed. But for now, she had found peace with someone who had accepted only a fragment of what she truly was. She was too frightened to expose herself, and so, she cowered away. In fright of someone seeing the monster she truly was, she denied it to the best of her abilities to never more, allow herself to succumb to the Shadows. She was who she was.

Her sobs dried, and lessened, a few tears trickled down, but she wiped them away. She would cry no more for the beast within her and the sorrows he had caused. Her heart had mended a bit, but as she clutched onto what remained of her sanity and tried to expand it, she knew he would come back to haunt her as he always did whenever she tried to heal. But this time was different. She had a new light. She had found some optimism here when she thought she could not find optimism.

That someone had saw her for what she was and accepted. She couldn't allow herself to be dominated by a monster that had been created deep from within her imagination. She was herself. No one controlled her.

Even though he still existed, she was not going to go by the contract anymore. She didn't have to rely on him for strength any more. She had her own strength to depend on, and what was more, she had someone else who believed in her. And she believed in them. She had to carry on with what she had, and slowly… the monster began to tear away from her heart.

But when she wasn't able to maintain the belief she held for herself, she would feel the beast rise again. Only this time, it would be much harder to control as she tried desperately to regain stability. Her attempts grew frustrated, almost more desperate in measures. No one understood what she was struggling through, and whenever she left them behind, they always thought something was wrong with her. Or whenever she started to ignore what people were saying and start shooting those icy glares, they would think she was crazy.

Her heart wanted to keep them safe, yet the monster within her kept her away from others. But only when she was given faith and belief, could that monster be put to sleep. It would be always there, but she knew she could put it to sleep through belief. Simple belief was all she need, and as she lay on the floor to sleep, belief poured into her and she found Peace.

_The End_


End file.
